Light It Up
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Because of her older brother, her personal life's been in a downward spiral into hell. When he helps by having her travel with him with NASCAR, she actually agrees to it, and because of him, will she find love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: This was another story that I was working on for a while. The first chapter is just showing one of the main characters of this story, then the second chapter actually starts off the story :P Hope you enjoy :D :D**_

My name is Madison, born in December 7, 1987 at 24 years old and was born and raised in El Cajon, California. I have long dark brown hair that is always straight and hazel eyes. I have a tattoo of a small blue heart with a black arrow going through it on my left shoulder and a halo and angel wings on my lower back. I graduated from Granite Hills High School as a valedictorian of my graduation class and that was something that I was extremely proud of…but for some reason I didn't go to college because I went and took a job as a cash register at the local mall near my house, and still have it till this day.

My three main besties are Catrina, Bridget and Andrea been friends since when we were literally in diapers when our mothers (who are best of friends themselves) set the three of us on a playdate, and me, Catrina, Bridget and Andrea have been friends ever since.

Catrina has short blonde hair but uses extensions to make the hair longer and chocolate brown eyes and a tattoo of two birds entwined with one another on the back of her neck with the names _Simon _and _Dean_ as a symbol because of her older brother Simon and boyfriend Dean each died in their respective car accidents 3 years ago. Catrina was labelled in the fifth grade as a extremely quiet and shy girl…ha! Yeah right, you haven't seen her when she's around me, she's like a monster, she laughs and talks like a freaking mad woman

Bridget has short black hair and brown eyes and has an angel bite on her upper left corner of her lip. Just to put in on the safe side, if Bridget hates your guts, she'll just flat out be a fucking bitch, plain and simple, but if not, she acts like she's a perfect little angel.

Andrea has long dirty blonde hair and green eyes and has to wear glasses because of an eye problem that she suffered from when she was six and has a cute belly button piercing, and even though that she doesn't look like it, she likes to act like a guidette (especially the G in the infamous abbreviation G.T.L).

I also have a wonderful boyfriend that I've met first in my sophomore year, and been dating for exactly two and a half years (and counting) named . He has short black hair with blue bangs and blonde highlights with baby blue eyes. He has a tongue piercing, a septum piercing and snakebites, but despite his looks, he has an incredible sweet attitude, always treat a lady how women are supposed to be treated, never lays a hand on me in anger—and if he did by very accident, he always apologizes to me ten days in a row which I find really sweet—well mind you those are rare to happen and I do mean rare as in trying to score perfect in your favourite video game 100 times in a row that seems impossible.

You think I'm a pretty normal girl, right?

Well, if you are related to a guy who has one 5 NASCAR Championships in a row doesn't make my life any more normal then I want it to be, but with the only times that I see him during the off weekend and the off season I actually miss him, but when he's around me, it's annoying…yeah, he's one of those _very _over protective brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

_10:48 AM_

I woke up the following moment feeling like I just wanted to pass out again. I looked at the clock and said to myself, "Why do I always wake up in the morning, I'm usually wake up in the afternoon or early evening," Then tossed the black blankets off of me, tossed my legs over to the side of the bed and got out of the bed to go to the kitchen.

When I entered the fairly large kitchen I proceeded to make myself a cup of tea when my home phone rang. I decided not to answer for the fact that people know that I don't usually wake up at this time.

"_Hello. This is Madison's answering machine, Marvin, and I'm so depressed. I have 50,000 times the memory capacity of my owner, but all I get to do is answer the phone. Life. Don't talk to me about life. Just leave your name and number after the beep. Here comes the beep, how I hate that beep, it's so cheery sounding…"_

I lightly chuckled at that message Duncan made two months ago because he knew that I absolutely hated the one I had before which was, _"Hi, this is Madison and I'm sorry that I couldn't get the phone on time. Please leave your name, number and the reason why your calling and I just might get back to you ASAP, if not I just plain hate you," _

I wasn't paying attention to it because I thought that it was a telemarketer trying to give me the dumbest shit in history, but as usual, my mind was always wrong, "_Hey sis, I seriously want to ask you something important, please get back to me as soon as you can," _Then he hung up.

I rolled my eyes. "What the hell does Jimmie want _now?" _I asked with a little bit of frustration in my voice. Yeah, as you could've guessed by now, my older brother is none other than the 5-time NASCAR Champion Jimmie Johnson—yeah, people would love to be related to a guy like him, where unlike me, I wish I hadn't.

I placed the tea on the counter and walked over to the phone and dialled his number.

"_Hello?" _He asked.

"Jimmie—what do you want?" I asked not really looking forward to this at all.

"_Wanna come on the road with me?" _Jimmie asked getting straight to the point.

"You want me to travel with you?" I asked.

"_Yeah," _Jimmie said.

"You joking?" I asked.

"_I'm serious, I actually miss you and want you around." _He said.

"Are you sure you just want me around just so that you can annoy me like you can usually do?" I asked.

"_Madison," _Jimmie started but I cut him off.

"Oh come on, don't deny me that you annoy the living hell out of me," I said.

"_I don't annoy you that much," _Jimmie said.

"Yeah right, when was the last time you decided to get on my nerves for something that would be considered not a problem for anybody else?"

"_That would be none whatsoever," _Jimmie replied.

I rolled my eyes before saying, "Yeah, like I would ever believe that,"

"_Just come on the road with me, please?" _He asked.

"If I say yes, would you shut up about this subject?" I asked referring to the fact that the past fifteen times he's been bugging me to travel with him despite knowing that I only come to the big events of NASCAR: The first race of the season Daytona 500, Brickyard 400, All-Star Race, Coca-Cola 600, last race of the season in Homestead-Miami and the Awards Ceremony.

Jimmie was silent before replying with, "_Yes,"_

I sighed and said, "Fine, where are you guys now?" I asked.

"_Fontana,"_

"Great, an hour or so then I'll be in my personal hell," I muttered before hanging up and placing the phone on the nearest flat object and went back to my room and got changed into a white sparkly tank top, Tripp Black Stud Red Plaid Straps Capris and black Converse low top sneakers and went back to the kitchen to finish my cup of tea.

When I was done that, I exited my house and went over to Duncan's house.

I knocked on the door but no answer. "But he's usually home at around this time and he's usually not asleep," I said as I kept knocking on the door, then remembered about the spare key under the _Welcome _mat so I went and grabbed that to unlock the door and I entered the house. "Duncan?" I asked but I got no answer. I walked upstairs and noticed the door closed so I thought he was sleeping so I slowly (and quietly) opened the door and what I saw when I did made my eyes wide like a deer in the headlights of a pickup truck. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING IN BED TOGETHER?" I screamed making the duo fully awake.

"Sweetie it's not what it looks like," Duncan said quickly trying to explain himself.

"Oh bullshit Duncan, it looks like what I think it looks like, just a few minutes ago probably you were just fucking my mortal fucking enemy!" I screamed.

Who I was talking about was that Duncan was fucking my mortal enemy Starr. She was the highschool cheerleader when were all in highschool and she had one of the biggest crushes on Duncan ever and she would try to do anything to get him away from me and into her arms, but it usually didn't work. She had short straight blonde hair and green eyes. From what I heard from Bridget, Starr grew up to became a Playboy Bunny but came back to El Cajon just to fuck Duncan because she either thought that me and Duncan broke up or that Duncan told her that me and him ended the relationship.

"Well hey, I please him more than you ever will," Starr said with a smirk on her face.

"Me and Duncan were planning on fucking each other when we eventually would get married you bitch!" I screamed.

"Who said about getting married?" Duncan asked getting his two cents into the conversation.

"Duncan we were dating for two and a half years, don't you think that it's time to get married?" I asked suddenly wanting to cry right then and there.

"Madison your nothing but a bitch that only cared about money and fame," Duncan said.

"My brother is the one with the money and the fame you fucking dumbass!" I screamed. "I try and be the normal one between the both of us!" I added.

"You know what Madison?" Duncan asked. "Just get your emo fatass out of my fucking house you fucking cunt!"

That's what made me not have any words come out of my mouth, but when I did, "DUNCAN JOSEPH MOSES WE ARE FUCKING OVER! YOU HEAR ME DUMBFUCK, O-V-E-R **OVER**!" I screamed, then turned to Starr. "YOU BITCH JUST WISHED FOR YOUR FUCKING DEATH BECAUSE WHEREVER THE FUCK YOU ARE, YOU COULD BE IN CALIFORNIA OR NEW YORK OR FLORIDA OR ANYWHERE IN THIS FUCKING WORLD, I WILL FUCKING COME FIND YOUU AND I WOULD MAKE SURE THAT YOU REGRET FUCKING THAT RETARDED DUMBASS DUNCAN!" Then I stormed out of the room and out of the house.

"I could sense that she's mad as hell," Starr commented.

"Nah, she'll be fine in a few minutes because she can cheer herself up with all the money that she has that no good greedy bitch," Duncan commented.

When I got back to my house, I stormed right up to my room and proceeded to pack my bags. When I was done, I walked back downstairs and eventually to my car where I placed it in the trunk, but before I left my cell phone started up.

"WHAT?" I yelled into it, not checking the caller ID.

"_Whoa, you alright Maddy?" _Andrea asked.

"No, Duncan was fucking that bitch Starr!" I yelled.

"_Want me to kill him?" _She offered.

"No—he'll die from all the diseases Starr has," I laughed before hanging up and tossing the phone in the passenger seat and started to drive to Fontana, California.


End file.
